Accessory
An Accessory is a cyborg made by Citizens to control and supervise the sinner population, they act mainly as bodyguards and prison wardens for their assigned sinners. Overview Accessories are cyborgs made from synthetic human bodies or corpses from deceased Sinners, they are incredibly similar to humans with the only differences being their lack of personality, emotions and their raspy robotic voices. Also, their blood is replaced with blueish liquefied Will'O. All Sinners are able to customize their Accessory when they acquire the right to, but most seen to have the generic model that resembles a young Caucasian female/male with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. The Accessories are seen to be very expensive and/or valuable as they are also targets of the abductors who will take them away if they get the chance just like with the citizens. If an Accessory is captured and taken away, the owner can either wait for it to be rescued or go rescue it alongside other players online or offline with the companions. Also, the Accessory can be rescued by online friends without the presence of the Accessory's owner as long as the owner hadn't requested the rescue operation. Overseer Accessories The Overseer Accessories are Accessories that serve as the police force of the Panopticon, they are similar to the default male Accessories but slightly taller, with gray hair and a overseer visor that covers their eyes. Members of OPS like Natalia "9" Woo often travels with these Accessories to uphold the law on the Panopticon and sometimes they are temporary given to Sinners who have lost their Accessories in battle to the enemy until they reclaim it from its captors or get a new one assigned to them. Propaganda Idols Propaganda Idols are special Accessories created specifically to be Idols (entertainment personalities) and are based on various citizens and sinners both physically and voice-wise. They were created for the sole purpose of singing pro-authority pop music to encourage Sinners into contributing to their Panopticon and obeying their superiors. They don't make an appearance in the game and are only featured in promotional material and soundtrack compilations which includes original music from the three only known groups: Contribution Girls, Contribution Guys and Contribution Lady. Trivia * The Abductors are only able to capture Accessories belonging to Human Players. * It's very subtle, but your Accessory becomes slightly friendlier and more concerned about your well-being as you raise your CODE rank. * According to La Vie en Rose book released only in Japan, the Accessories are dead bodies infused with cybernetic implants. ** This is reinforced by a citizen named Edgar in 8-F125 who claims to feel traumatized after discovering how Accessories are made, claiming that he never will see them "the same way again". * It was rumored that during the development of the game the Player's Accessory could be permanently loss but could be replaced with another customizable Accessory via Entitlement points, however, the idea was scrapped. * Natalia "9" Woo's personal Accessory is a Overseer Accessory equipped with a SR-42/LA. * In the Japanese Version of the game, the voice (or rather the responses) of the Accessory can be modified, since it is based on speech synthesis. This feature was disabled for the western market. Some citizens and menu options discuss this missing feature. Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Races Gallery FW_May142014_a06.jpg|The default female Accessory File:14171333914 bf6d9d4e49 b-0.jpg|The default male Accessory Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Races